Tengo que partir
by Amia Snape
Summary: Severus Snape, mantiene una batalla interna... y cuando decide partir un nuevo conflicto lo detendrá. Ara frente a sus miedos y luchara por ella… CON CARIÑO PARA Sayuri
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes, pertenecen a la imaginación increíble de J.K. Rowling.

Este es mi primer fic y esta dedicado a Sayuri Hasekura, pues sin ella este sueño no se hubiera realizado, gracias hermanita por ayudarme a corregirlo. Te quiero ~_~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Camino alrededor del despacho, volteo a ver el reloj 10 para las 8, ya no tarda, ella es sumamente puntual, esa es una de sus tantas cualidades todavía puedo recordar cuando ese viejo chiflado me pidió que le diera clases de oclumansia. Mi molestia fue notable y quejándome le conteste que ella no las necesitaba, que quien en su sano juicio desearía saber que hay en la mente de esa insufrible sabelotodo. Voltee a verlo para confirmarle que no lo haría. Pero hay estaban esos ojos azules con ese brillo que después de tantos años conviviendo con este vejete, al cual quiero como un padre, al que conozco bien y lo único que significa es que el sabe algo del cual nosotros no nos hemos percatado.

Así fue como tuve que aceptar a Hermione Granger, el inalcanzable amor de mi vida…

Inalcanzable, pues no es solo que este sentimiento que me agobia 25 horas del día, sea porque yo soy su profesor, o que soy un mortifago y sumándole a eso que soy mayor que ella, no era nada comparado con el hecho que Draco, mi ahijado esta enamorado de mi Hermione.

Sin tomar en cuenta que Harry, el hijo de la única persona que me dio su amistad y me defendió. Y a pesar de eso yo la defraude llamándola "sangre sucia" y tiempo después contribuí a su muerte, diciéndole a Voldemort lo de la profecía, y desde ese momento prometí cuidar de él, al cual e aprendido a querer y aunque él nunca lo sepa para mi es como un hijo y aun que tenga que fingir delante de todos que lo desprecio el cariño que le tengo es inmenso… no se lo que siente por ella. En ocasiones creo que la ve solo como su mejor amiga y cuando se enfrenta a mí por defenderla, como si yo me atreviera hacerle daño, es como si defendiera a su hermanita. Esas formas en que la ve y trata, no me molesta al contrario, me enorgullece que mi hijo la cuide. Lo que me atormenta es de lo que me di cuenta esta mañana en el gran comedor.

Yo estaba en la mesa de los profesores, ella entro y no pude reprimir un suspiro, se veía tan hermosa con su cabello suelto, hasta media espalda, esos rizos que muero por acariciar. Con ella como siempre iban Harry y Ron platicando y riendo, todo era normal hasta que ese inútil de Cormac Mclaggen se acerco y susurro algo cerca de mi Hermione.

No pude evitar sentir enojo. "Quien se cree él para acercarse a ella." Estaba pensando una forma de desquitarme de él, cuando ella puso una mano enfrente tratando de separarlo. Yo sonreí internamente. Eso me agradaba, no dejaba que cualquiera se acercara más de lo debido y tampoco se dejaba tocar. Estaba feliz por la actitud de mi amada, pero toda esa felicidad se evaporo cuando Harry se acerco la tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia él. Harry en ningún momento despego la vista de Mclaggen tenia una mirada que no le pedía nada a la de Voldemort. Mclaggen no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso bajar la vista e irse, pues quien se atrevía a enfrentar al salvador del mundo mágico. Hermione volteo a ver Harry con reproche, pero sin una gota de enojo. El solo la miró con ternura y amor le dio un beso en la frente y mientras la soltaba, le sonrío gesto que ella correspondió. Él levanto la vista y vio a todos lados retando a todos a todo el que osara siquiera verla… Ahora es que comprendo como una chica como ella inteligente, hermosa, buena, cautivadora llena de virtudes no tenia novio pero el saber el porque no se le acercaban siento como una daga helada cortaba mi corazón en mil pedazos, al pensar que él también pudiera amarla como yo.

Y es por Harry y Draco que no haré nada por conquistar el amor de la luz de mi vida. No me importa vivir en penumbra el resto de mis días…

Me sirvo un whisky de fuego, camino a mi sillón preferido y me siento en el frente a la chimenea, le doy un trago a mi bebida y cierro los ojos disfrutando su sabor. Escucho que tocan la puerta, sé que es ella, solo espero tener la fuerza suficiente para decirle que hoy será la ultima clase. Siento como se encoje mi corazón, pues cuando por alguna razón no la veo me siento incompleto y me falta el aire y es hasta que la veo que me siento completo. Pero es mejor así por Harry y Draco, porque ella se merece ser feliz con cualquiera de ellos dos, por eso tengo que partir.

Voldemort fue destruido ya no hago falta aquí, Albus encontrara quien de mi clase estoy seguro que Lupin estaría feliz de regresar como maestro. Digo un "Pase" y ahogo un suspiro, la recorro con mi vista quiero grabar en mi mente cada centímetro de ella, es tan hermosa y perfecta escucho un

–Buenas noches profesor. - Mientras se ruboriza por la forma en que la veo. Esa es una de las cosas que mas extrañare la forma en que sus mejillas toman un tono escarlata que solo yo podía hacer aparecer, la amo tanto y me mata el tener que partir…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Espero que les haya gustado, y si lo quieren se continuara, pero necesito saber su opinión, así que ya saben dejen review.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola quiero dar las gracias, a todas (os) por leer la historia, no saben lo FELIZ que me siento a los que pusieron en alerta y favoritos, fue increíble leer, que lo hicieron. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias a: **Mi Psque, Sayuri Hasekura, (Wirnya que significa tu Nick) Lyla Snape, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, angel Nicole, Amelia Badguy, yatta Y .

**Sin ustedes motivándome, no abría, logrado este nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.**

Estaba junto a Ron en la sala común esperando a Hermione, Ron no paraba de quejarse que tenía hambre y ella tardaba. Nada nuevo conociéndolo, estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando la vi bajar la escalera. Me quede embobado viendo su cabello, lo traía suelto y le caía como cascada por toda su espalda, se le ve también. Es tan hermosa, que valió la pena el tiempo que la estuvimos esperando

Después de saludarnos, nos fuimos a desayunar. Entramos al gran comedor, todo iba bien como siempre voltee y lo vi. Estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores, tenía los ojos fijos en ella y por un segundo pude notar como su rostro se ilumino con solo verla. Pero como buen Slytherin la transformo a indiferencia, no pude evitar reír. Era tan obvio que esta enamorado de mi hermanita, bueno por lo menos para el profesor Dumbledore, para Malfoy y para mí. Y lejos de lo que piensen todos no me molesta, pues en que mejores manos podría quedar. Están predestinados, están hechos el uno para el otro. Son valientes, inteligentes, orgullosos, leales, buenos y siempre están dispuestos a sacrificarse por el bien de los demás. O en el caso del profesor Snape, por los que él quiere.

Observé a los otros profesores, todos estaban en lo suyo. La profesora Mcgonagall platicaba con Hagrid, Spront tomaba café junto con Flitwick, mientras el profesor Dumbledore miraba sonriendo a su muchacho, orgulloso de él y de saber que por fin había encontrado el amor. El problema es que no hacía nada por conquistarla. Regrese mi vista al hombre al cual he aprendido a respetar y admirar. Aunque no siempre fue así, y todos los que me conocen saben lo mucho que le odie. Pero rectificar es de sabios. O eso dicen.

Respeto y admiración, que se transformo en cariño por todo lo que él es capaz de hacer y dar. Y no solo a mí, sino a todo el mundo mágico.

Es ahora que comprendo porque siempre el profesor Dumbledore lo defendía, cuando algunos de la orden lo atacábamos, pues hasta yo lo rechazaba y juzgaba. Pero después de ver sus pensamientos y por todo lo que paso y sufrió por entregar la profecía a Voldemort, lo defiendo.

Todos creen que Snape nos engaña al profesor Dumbledore y a mí, pues ellos solo ven al frio y cruel maestro de pociones y creen que por ser un maestro en oclumancia nos oculta la verdad, que el era fiel a Voldemort. Que equivocados están.

Nadie lo conoce como nosotros. Quizás solo Malfoy. Y sabemos que mérese ser feliz.

Una mueca de enfado en su rostro me saco de mis pensamientos, y voltee a donde él veía. Era Mclaggen, uno de los tantos pretendientes de mi hermanita. Una idea me cruzo por mi cabeza y sonreí para mis adentros. No cabe duda que el sombrero seleccionador tenia razón al quererme poner en Slytherin, mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro alejaría a Cormac y le daría celos a Snape.

Me acerque a Hermione le tome de la cintura y la jale hacia mí con posesividad, sin dejar de ver a Cormac con una mirada que aprendí de Malfoy, Snape y al mismo Voldemort.

No pudo sostenerme la mirada y se marcho. Entonces voltee a todos lados, desafiando al que se atreviera a mirarla, no permitiría que se le acercara nadie que no se la mereciera. Sentí como Hermione volteaba a verme con reproche, pero divertida. Le di un beso en la frente y nos sentamos a desayunar.

Al terminar las clases me dirigí al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, al llegar digo la contraseña – ranas de chocolate- y la gárgola me deja subir, al llegar no pude tocar la puerta esta se abrió y escucho

-Ya era hora Potter, crees que tengo tu tiempo. –Suelta con sarcasmo

-Yo también me alegro de verte –Suelto de igual forma. –Además llego a tiempo, no es mi culpa que tú llegaras antes.

-Me da gusto que se lleven mejor -Comenta sonriendo el profesor Dumbledore.

-En especial porque tendremos que empezar a actuar, hoy he recibido una lechuza de Karkaroff. Informándome que Severus ha pedido un puesto de maestro en Durmtrang.

Así que empezamos a planear que haríamos, cosa que seria difícil si contamos con que el nunca aceptaría delante de nadie lo que sentía por ella y ella no quería decir nada por más que Malfoy y yo insistiéramos. Hermione terminaba diciendo," Es su imaginación, el profesor Snape no siente, ni sentirá nada por mí. Solo soy una alumna más. Él nunca a dado a entender que siente lo mismo que yo."

¡Por Merlín! Él es Snape, no uno de sus tontos admiradores, él no la iba andar mandándole tontas notitas de amor o siguiéndola. Esperando que Malfoy o yo nos distrajéramos para hablarle.

Tardo mas tiempo de lo debido en el entrenamiento de quidditch, de seguro Malfoy estará molesto por mi tardanza. Di vuelta en el pasillo que me llevaría a las mazmorras y lo vi recargado en una de las paredes junto a una armadura, con los brazos cruzados, con su típica cara de superioridad.

-Llegas tarde otra vez Potter. Granger paso hace cinco minutos, si esto se arruina será tu culpa.

-Deja de quejarte Malfoy y corre -Le contesto irritado.

-Un Malfoy no corre Potter. –Solo rodé los ojos y con su característica elegancia empezó a caminar. En momentos como estos me pregunto como fue que Hermione lo aceptó y me convenció de ser su amigo. Aunque tengo que aceptar que al final de la guerra, él y la Sra. Malfoy nos ayudaron, y sino tomamos en cuenta que es un Slytherin, arrogante y ególatra, es agradable y puedes mantener una charla amena sobre todas las cosas, no solo de quidditch.

Al llegar toco la puerta y entro sin esperar respuesta. Lo seguí, con un poco de precaución pues no quería exponerme a que le quitara puntos a mi casa. Y es que hace un mes mas o menos en plena clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras convencí, después de estar un día entero molestando digo convenciendo a Hermione que me dijera el nombre del que se había ganado su corazón y ahí me lo suelta. No es que me moleste, pero no me lo esperaba. Que tu hermanita te confiese que esta enamorada del temido profesor de pociones. Bueno D.C.A.O. No pude evitar quedar en shock. Hermione me dio un pequeño empujón para llamar mi atención y casi caigo, pero alcance a abrazarla para evitar mi caída, pero no contaba que hubiera sido preferible a lo que paso después. Un energúmeno profesor me quito cincuenta puntos y castigo una semana. Su escusa fue que su clase no era lugar para andar demostrando su amor, aunque le explicamos que fue un accidenté, pero ahora lo comprendo, lo que el tenia eran celos.

Lo bueno que Malfoy no espero respuesta pues al entrar escuchamos como él le decía

-Señorita Granger esta será la última clase

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, más de lo que yo disfrute escribiéndolo. **

**Ya saben cualquier duda o comentario estoy para resolverlo. **

**Y un agradecimiento especial, a Sayuri Hasekura, por su ayuda con la ortografía. **

**Bye besos ^.^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola****, espero que este capitulo les guste, es narrado por Draco**

**Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen sumamente feliz: **Sayuri Hasekura,, Amelia Badguy, Wirnya, (eres muy original) Sasamii, MI Psque, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha y Lylasnape.

**Gracias también a los que pusieron la historia en alerta y favoritos. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tengo diez minutos esperando a Potter, sino fuera por Mía y mi padrino mandaría todo al demonio. ¿Cómo se atreve a tenerme esperando por muy héroe del mundo que sea? ¡Yo soy un Malfoy!

Pero esto no lo hago por él, sino por las únicas personas que me defendieron y apoyaron cuando todo estaba en contra mía y de mi familia.

Todavía recuerdo de cómo me di cuenta de que ella es especial, pues después de todos los insultos y desprecios que le había hecho, me tendió su mano cuando más lo necesite.

Un mal día me encontró llorando en el baño de Myrtle la llorona y sin decir nada se marcho. Al día siguiente esperaba las burlas de sus amiguitos, pero estas nunca llegaron. No les conto. Eso me sorprendió, pero no tanto como lo que pasó después, en clases de transformaciones. Me tocaba hacer pareja con el inútil de Goyle, y en lugar de transformar mi camisa en capa la desvaneció quedando con una camiseta interior sin mangas, cruce los brazos tratando que no se viera la marca tenebrosa, pero al instante sentí como la capa de Zabini me cubría. Pero para mi sorpresa no fue Zabini, sino Granger la que la conjuro para mí al salir de clases. La enfrente para decirle que no esperara un gracias de mi parte. Me contesto que estamos a mano, que ella si me agradecía y que siempre recordaría cuando le advertí que los mortifagos la atacarían si la encontraban en los mundiales de quidditch y que corrieran pues si la atrapaban la pasaría mal. A punto de decirle que solo lo hice para molestarle, ella dijo que no le importaba el motivo por el que lo hice, lo cierto es que Potter y el inútil de Weasley no se habían dado cuenta del peligro que ella corría hasta que yo se los advertí.

Desde ese momento fue como si hubiéramos hecho una tregua, no nos insultábamos, después nos empezamos a saludar y sin darnos cuenta, se transformo en una gran amistad.

Después de la guerra me convertí en su guarda espaldas, ahí fue donde le empecé a decir Mía, pues todos los Slytherin querían andar con ella, por lo que representaba. Aparte de su inteligencia poder y belleza, podrían limpiar el nombre de su familia, por ser ella Hermione Granger, el cerebro del trió dorado. Heroína de guerra. Así que tuve que decirles que ella era Mía, que se atuviera a las consecuencias él que se atreviera a acercársele.

Escucho pasos, me oculto tras una armadura, y veo como Mía pasa en dirección al despacho de mi padrino. Y Potter sin aparecer. ¡Todos los Gryffindors son iguales! La única que se salva es Hermione.

Si Potter no aparece, tendré que ir solo. Vuelvo escuchar que alguien se acerca, de seguro es Potter que viene corriendo. Efectivamente, no me equivoco. Es él.

Veo como da vuelta en el pasillo. Le recuerdo que vuelve a llegar tarde, y que Mía tiene cinco minutos que pasó. El muy iluso me pide que corra. ¿Quien cree que soy la comadreja?

Nos dirigimos al despacho de mi padrino, pidiendo que esa maldita conexión que tienen sea tan fuerte como el presumido de san Potter dice, y no siento celos. Lo que pasa es que si Hermione no comprende que estamos haciendo, todo se descubrirá. Mi padrino no es fácil de engañar, no en vano fue espía durante años, sin ser descubierto.

Cuando era niño nunca pude engañarlo, e incluso ahora que sé oclumancia, me ha descubierto un par de veces que le miento. No sabe en qué, ni lo que tramo, pero el sabe que le oculto algo.

Al llegar al despacho toco, y entro sin esperar una respuesta. Veo de reojo como Potter se sorprende y entra temiendo las represalias de mi padrino. Me rio internamente. A lo que le debería temer es a la reacción que tendrá cuando sepa por que estamos aquí.

Mi padrino estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, en su mullido sillón. Hermione estaba de pie dando la espalda a la entrada. Escucho como mi padrino dice –Señorita Granger esta será nuestra ultima clase-

Voltea a vernos y dirigiéndose a mi dice –Ya sabia que de juntarte con Gryffindors se te pegarían ciertas costumbres, pero esperaba al menos que no se te olvidarían los modales que te enseño Narcisa. De Potter no me extraña nada.- Lo dice dirigiendo por un instante la mirada a Potter.- ¿Y a que se debe el inesperado placer de su interrupción señores?- Veo como Potter camina hacia Mía sin dejar de verla y ella corresponde a su mirada. Por fin comprobare que tan cierto es que ellos con solo mirase saben lo que el otro esta pensando

Él toma su mano le sonríe. Se lleva la mano a sus labios y la besa. Al momento que se arrodilla delante de ella miro a mi padrino y lo mira de tal forma que ya estaría, muerto si las miradas mataran. Me estremezco al pensar que en un momento me mirara de la misma forma. Me acerco a donde están Hermione y Potter, entonces Potter se aclara la garganta y sin dejarla de ver a los ojos dice:

-Hermione, sabes que eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Que por ti, seria capaz de morir mil veces, y que comprendes que ya no soporto ver como otros se acercan a ti, tratando de conquistarte y es por eso que yo. - Y aquí es donde interfiero, corrigiéndolo, al colocarme del otro lado de Potter y tomando su otra mano también me arrodillo y digo. -Nosotros pues yo también siento lo mismo, y sabes perfectamente que, tu eres y siempre serás Mía. La persona que me demostró que yo podía cambiar, y la que está para mí, sin importar que el mundo le digiera que yo no era bueno. Y como evitar quererte, si eres la persona más buena desinteresada que existe, es por eso y muchas razones más, que te quiero a mi lado. Hoy aquí, en este lugar Potter y yo, te queremos pedir.- Nos volteamos a mirarnos, asentimos y regresamos nuestras miradas a Hermione, y al unisón pronunciamos –Hermione Jane Granger ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Escucho como se quiebra el vaso de whisky. En seguida los tres volteamos en esa dirección. Mi padrino tiene una mirada de enojo, que solo un par de veces le he visto. Pero nunca iba dirigida hacía mi. Instintivamente nos pusimos de pie, mientras él daba un paso hacía nosotros y dijo -¿Qué creen que están haciendo? –Su voz sonó fría llena de coraje y esa forma de arrastrar las palabras hace que tu cuerpo se estremezca de miedo. Recordé una de las ocasiones que estábamos en la mansión Malfoy, como todos los malditos mortifagos se aprovechaban de que mi padre no tenía varita y que Voldemort ya no lo consideraba. Abusaban de nosotros, hasta que mi padrino nos defendió. Todavía recuerdo como Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange y Greback agacharon las cabezas y temblando de miedo se retiraron. Nunca se volvieron a atreverse a molestar.

Mi instinto de supervivencia, me decía que saliera corriendo como buen Slytherin. Pero solo pude dar unos pasos atrás, quedando uno delante de Hermione. Por más miedo que me diera en este momento mi padrino, y aunque supiera que no era con ella su enojo, nunca la dejaría sin protección. Potter debió pensar igual, pues sentí como se coloco a un lado de mí. Quedando Mía tras de nosotros, resguardada. Dio otro paso lento y amenazante –Creo haberles hecho una pregunta, quiero una respuesta. AHORA. –Quería decirle lo que teníamos planeado decir, pero no me salía ningún ruido de la garganta. Solo sentía la magia de mi padrino perdiendo el control. Mire a Potter, ¿dónde estaba su valor Gryffindors y su altanería y rebeldía estilo merodeador? Vi que se encontraba igual de congelado que yo. Ese viejo loco dijo que su muchacho nunca se atrevería a ponernos una mano encima, que somos muy importantes para él. Y si quizás no nos pondría una mano encima, pero si nos mandaría un par de maldiciones. Sino pasaba algo pronto, no saldríamos vivos de aquí.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Les gusto???**

**E****stoy para resolver sus dudas y servir de tiro al blanco, solo tomates no pues soy alérgica ¬¬**

Un agradecimiento especial a mi hermana y amiga, **Sayuri Hasekura, **por su ayuda sin ti no seria lo mismo.

**Aprovecho para anunciar sus historias, Perdidos y La Antigua Magia ambas del amor de mi vida Severus Snape **** . **

**BYE BESOS**


	4. Chapter 4

**GRACIAS (**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha**,** Sasamii**,** Wirnya** :D,** Amelia Badguy**, **Mi Pisque** y **megumisakura**)**

**Son mi inspiración **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Por voz de mi Severus Snape **

No podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo. Me estaba despidiendo de ella, sostenía con fuerza el vaso de whisky, mientras pronunciaba –Señorita Granger esta será la última clase. – Veo como entran a mi despacho, Potter y Draco. Le recuerdo a mi ahijado que no por juntarse con Gryffindors debe olvidar los modales que le hemos enseñado, en especial Cissy. No puedo evitar hacer un comentario contra Potter ya es mas por costumbre que por torturarlo.

Veo como Potter se acerca a mi pequeña, le toma la mano la besa y se arrodilla ante ella. Escucho todo lo que le dice y no lo puedo creer. Esto suena a una declaración. ¿Será que por fin le confesara su amor?

Siento como algo dentro de mí, se convierte en enojo, amenazando con soltar los celos que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado mantener a raya desde que descubrí que estoy enamorado de ese ser sublime, bondadoso, lleno de virtudes.

Draco se acerca le toma la otra mano y comienza a decirle que ella le pertenece y es ahí cuando ganan los celos sobre la razón.

Me pongo de pie tomo aire y cierro los ojos tratando de encontrar fuerzas para no exponer mis sentimientos, recuerdo que ellos son mi familia, mi motivo por luchar y que ella será feliz, que es mejor que quede con uno de ellos, que con un Weasley pero es tan difícil dominar estos celos. ¡Porque tenían que hacerlo delante de mí!

Este era un sueño. Sí, eso era. Estaba dormido y pronto despertaría de esta pesadilla donde mi peor temor se hace realidad.

Me doy cuenta que no es un sueño, cuando los escucho proponerle matrimonio. Siento como el vaso se resbala de mi mano, no escucho el sonido del vaso al quebrarse, solo puedo sentir mi corazón. El desgarrador grito de mi alma, y quien pudiera escucharlo taparía sus oídos en este momento pues no soportaría el estruendo que produce el mío.

Volteo a verla y en sus ojos hay ternura, amor y devoción. Pero no me mira a mí, no puedo evitar llenarme de ira esa mirada. Quiero que sea solo mía, su sonrisa, sus pensamientos, solo mía. No podría vivir sin ella, y al sentir que la perdía no pude evitar interrumpir – ¿Que creen que están haciendo?- Espero, pero no contestan. Bien, todavía puedo salir y dejarlos. ¡Que sean felices! No, no quiero. No puedo, esto es más fuerte que yo ¿Qué? No puedo creer lo que veo ¿Cómo se atreven a ponerse delante de ella? Protegiéndola, están desquiciados. ¿Cómo pueden pensar que yo le haría daño? A la razón de mi existir, a la dueña de mi vida, la estrella que me guía. Doy un paso lento y amenazador. Esto es el colmo, siento como toda mi ira, celos se apoderan de mí. La razón y el juicio ya no existe y mi magia esta fuera de control.

Con tono frio digo –Creo haberles hecho una pregunta -Y mi voz se torno dura. –Quiero una respuesta ahora.

**Por**** voz de Albus Dumbledore **

La paciencia siempre ha sido una de mis mayores virtudes. Pero me siento inquieto y algo dentro de mí me informo que debo ir. Así que me dirijo a las mazmorras. A punto de llegar al despacho de mi hijo siento su magia fuera de control, la puerta esta entre abierta y observo lo que pasa. Sonrió al ver a mi muchacho. Se debate entre maldecirlos o no. La señorita Granger se coloca frente a sus amigos resguardándolos de la furia de Severus. No podría estar más satisfecho, ella, lo tiene todo, es perfecta para mi muchacho. No cabe duda que supo escoger a una gran mujer y decido entrar.

-Buenas noches, espero no interrumpir nada importante.

**Por voz de Hermione Granger **

Llego al despacho del profesor Snape, toco la puerta y al escuchar el "pase", entro. Saludo al profesor.

Él se encuentra sentado en su viejo sillón, en el que siempre esta sentado cuando llego para tomar la clase. En ese sillón, donde he deseado más de una ocasión sentarme en el regazo de mi profesor y besarlo. Lo miro y me sonrojo al notar cómo me observa. Tal vez tengan razón Harry y Draco. Quisiera una seña, un indicio de que él siente lo mismo, y así confesarle mi amor. Escucho que me empieza a hablar, pero no me gusta lo que dice. Sus ojos se ven tristes al decirme que esta es la última clase. No, es mi imaginación, no tiene porque estar triste, al contrario. Debe estar feliz al deshacerse de la insufrible sabelotodo, como él me dice. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que no noté cuando entraron Harry y Draco, hasta que Snape volteo a verlos y les pide a su manera una les explicación de porque habían entrado a su despacho. De esa forma veo, como Harry me mira y se acerca a mí, me toma la mano sin dejar de verme. Sé que algo trama, que quiere que no lo descubra. Esta nervioso, lo miro, le transmito mi apoyo, y le sonrío ligeramente para que sepa que no importa que yo siempre estaré para el apoyándolo y cuidándolo.

Me dice todo lo que significo para él, cuanto me quiere y sonrío más, todo lo que me dice ya lo sé, siempre lo he sabido. Pero nunca ha sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos y que ahora lo este diciendo significa tanto para mí, no importa el motivo, se que es sincero.

Toman mi otra mano. Es Draco y corrige a Harry. Me dice que soy de él y sonrío a un mas desde que nos dimos la oportunidad de ser amigos lo considero mi angel guardián tan sobre protector incluso mas que Harry.

Los dos me ven sonriendo, voltean a verse asienten. Y al mismo tiempo me piden que sea su esposa. Doy unos pasos atrás para poder contemplarlos. Soy tan feliz de tenerlos, no puedo creer todo lo que son capases de hacer para que este junto al hombre que amo. Lo que no entiendo es, como si están tan seguros de que él me corresponde, no pensaron que él podía tomar a mal lo que están haciendo, y hasta hechizarlos. Los veo con ternura, amor y devoción. Escucho que algo se quiebra y volteo veo que era el vaso de whisky. Miro a Snape, sus ojos negros son fríos y reflejaban furia. Pero debajo de esa crueldad hay tristeza, y con tono frio y amenazante les pregunta, que hacen. Ellos retrocedieron y se colocaron frente a mí, para protegerme. Cosa que no entiendo, pues no es a mí a quien mira queriendo matar. ¿Acaso después de todo, tenían razón y Snape siente algo por mí? Da un paso hacia nosotros, les exige que les contesten.

Siento escalofríos es tan imponente su magia, esta perdiendo el control completamente.

Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo permitir que los lastime, así que doy un paso al frente para tratar de calmarlo.

Cuando el profesor Dumbledore entra y saluda, con una sonrisa y dejo de picardía. Pregunta si no interrumpe. No sé porque, pero sospecho que el ya sabia lo que esta pasando en el despacho. Snape Voltea hacia él diciendo – "Este par de cabezas de chorlito, han debido de probar alguna maldición atrofiadora del cerebro. Y no se les ha ocurrido otra memez que proponerle matrimonio a la señorita Granger."-

El profesor Dumbledore sonríe más, si es posible, y un extraño brillo en sus ojos aparece. -Oh felicidades y ¿con cuál se casara señorita Granger? ----

No sé qué decir me giro y veo a los chicos, me piden que escoja. De reojo veo a Snape que gruñe algo que no entiendo. Contesto que no se, que me es muy difícil. Me mira por entre los lentes de luna y me dice que eso no es problema, que puede casarme con los dos que vallamos a la sala de los menesteres que ahí encontraremos todo. Que esta noche podemos ser esposos aprovechando que es viernes, tendremos el fin de semana completo para nosotros. Que el lunes nos asignaría una torre para nosotros tres.

Un grito de rabia e indignación proveniente se Snape nos llama la atención a todos – ¿Que estas loco Albus? ¿Cómo te atreves a proponerle que se case y con los dos?

El profesor con calma se acerca a nosotros y toma asiento. Como si estuviera explicando a un niño, con sumo cariño le responde –Mi muchacho. Si no son ellos, serán otros los que vengan a proponerle matrimonio. Tengo entendido que todos los solteros sangre pura la quieren como esposa, para limpiar el nombre de sus familias y reafirmar ante la sociedad que a ellos no les importa la pureza de sangre, que todos somos iguales. Dime hijo.- Le mira a los ojos con una mueca de ironía en sus claros ojos.- ¿Tienes tú una mejor idea de cómo evitarle a la señorita Granger todo lo que le espera sino se desposa con los señores Potter y Malfoy?

En ese momento todos volteamos a verlo esperando su respuesta, es el momento de saber si real mente le importo como dicen Draco y Harry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Gracias **Sayuri Hasekura **por tu ayuda con el fic eres lo genial **


	5. Chapter 5

Hola (**Sayuri Hasekura, Sasamii, Megumisakura, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Amelia Badguy** no me mates peque**, Mi Psque, Wirnya**) Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen inmensamente feliz, son mi inspiración.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"La perderé, la perderé, la perderé, por quedarme cayado la perderé." No puedo dejar de pensar otra cosa, que no sea "la perderé". La puerta empieza aparecer y veo como Hermione entra, quiero detenerla y llevármela lejos, donde solo existamos los dos.

Doy un hondo suspiro. Solo falto yo por entrar y al hacerlo, me quedo sorprendido. Esto es obra de Draco, la elegancia con que esta decorado, los bellos candelabros que cuelgan del techo, los pilares… ¡Pero qué carajo estoy pensando! ¡Que me importa a mí como está decorado!

Busco con la mirada a los demás y solo veo a Albus, al fondo hay dos puertas donde deben estar los demás me dirijo hacia donde esta el viejo loco, que se encuentra en medio de un arco. Al llegar me doy cuenta que esta conjurando lo necesario para la boda. Aparecen los votos, bufo y me pregunta – ¿Que pasa Severus?

A regaña dientes contesto - No se supone que los votos los deben hacer los contrayentes, somos magos no muggle. Y aquí para realizar la boda solo se necesita los anillos y que digan sus votos al colocarse los anillos y el lazo será tan grande como el amor que se profesen. - El vejete solo me mira y asiente sonriendo. Cuanto odio esa sonrisa

–Y ahora Severus como el padrino tu entregaras los anillos.- Miro los dos anillos uno tiene la forma de una serpiente y el otro es un león.

Maldición no puedo hacer esto. Será mejor retirarme, no puedo ser testigo, mucho menos padrino. Ella estará mejor con ellos, que con un hombre como yo. Al girar para marcharme veo que ya están listos Harry y Draco con sus túnicas de gala esperando por mi pequeña. Sus rostros cambiaron a unos de admiración. Dirigí mi vista a donde ellos miran y un suspiro se me escapo, mi corazón latió tan fuerte que pensé se saldría. Era la vista más hermosa, ella es hermosa ese vestido blanco de tirantes resaltando su perfecto cuerpo, su cabello suelto y entre los rizos, pequeñas orquídeas de plata decorándolo. Empieza a caminar, dejo de respirar al verla venir hacia mí, no puedo más, y decido no dejarla pasar. Tengo que hacer algo, necesitó estar a solas con ella.

Una pared se levanta, dejándonos a nosotros solos y sonrió, estamos en la sala de los menesteres y esta te proporciona lo que necesitas. Nos quedamos viendo, por un momento pensé en un lugar perfecto para ella donde pedirle que fuera mi esposa y todo se transformo en un bello jardín con arboles de orquídea, tabachin y duraznos en plena flor, tulipanes de todos los colores y gardenias que tenían un exquisito olor, un riachuelo con un hermoso puente decorado con rosas blancas, la única luz provenía del crepúsculo que hacía que el cielo tuviera tonos naranjas, amarillos y purpuras. La tome de la mano y la dirigí al puente, se escuchaba la canción Historia de amor de Richard Clayderman. Me coloque delante de ella y la vi sonreír como nunca antes, sus ojos avellanas brillaban con ilusión y sonreí contagiado de su felicidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunte

–Este lugar solo lo había visto en mis sueños cuando…-dudo si continuar se sonrojo y continuó con timidez –El hombre que amo me confiesa su amor –Mi sonrisa se borro y mi corazón se encogió, ella está enamorada. Quizás corresponde a Harry o Draco. Y yo queriendo confesarle mi amor, cuando ella solo desearía regresar a su boda. Con el corazón en mil pedazos y con todo mi autocontrol me coloco mi mascara. Me aclaro la garganta. Si ella amaba a otro y con él seria feliz, con él la llevaría –Si lo quiere aquí puede realizarse su boda.- Ella asintió, y tome aire tenia que salir de la duda así que, junte todo el valor que pude y pregunte -¿Y dígame señorita Granger a quien le a entregado su corazón?- Ella dudo y se sonrojo tiempo que aproveche para admirarla quiero tatuarme su imagen en mi mente y corazón pronto será la señora Malfoy Potter y eso me desgarraba por dentro.

Agacho su cabeza y en un dulce susurro contesto –A usted

– ¿A mí? –Repetí, y ella asintió sin mirarme. Temí que mi corazón saliera de mi pecho de tan fuerte que latía, sentí como todo mi ser se llenaba de una felicidad que jamás había sentido.

Llevo mi dedo índice y lo coloco en su barbilla, su piel es tan suave. Una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo. Levanto su rostro para que me mire, sonrío. Es tan tierna. –Míreme –Y ella niega. Sigue con sus hermosos ojos cerrados, y deseó verlos cuando le pida que sea mi esposa. Una idea cruza mi cabeza y sonrío maliciosamente, acerco mi rostro al suyo y antes de rozar sus rosados labios le pregunto -¿Me miraras? -Y vuelve a negar, terminando con la distancia la beso en sus suaves labios, tan solo un roce.

**Por voz de Hermione Granger**

Siento como miles de mariposas revolotean en mi estomago. Mi sueño se ha convertido en realidad. ¡Me ha besado! Abro los ojos sorprendida y me pierdo en los profundos ojos negros

–Repítalo. Pide en un susurro de esa sedosa voz que hace temblar todo mi cuerpo.

– ¿Eh?

–Lo que dijo

Suspiro y me doy ánimos, quería una señal y esta es. –Lo amo –Le dije sin dejar de mirar su ojos negros.

No contesta, solo me mira, pienso que no le intereso, pero me beso y si solo lo hizo por… y soy interrumpida por su masculina voz –Señorita Granger me haría el honor de ser la señora Snape

– ¿Cuando? –No puedo evitar patearme mentalmente. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Y me rio como una tonta, no lo puedo creer. Él nunca sonríe y desde que estamos, aquí no a dejado de hacerlo me responde con un tono de voz que no imagine que el pudiera tenerla, pero que me derrite.

–Cuando y donde desee –Lo dice en serio.

- Usted quiere… –Coloca una mano en mi cintura y con la otra acaricia mi cabello, se acerca, siento su aliento acariciar mis labios antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua me pide permiso para entrar y yo se lo doy. Es un beso tierno, suave, gentil y suspiro al sentir como me atrae hacía él. Yo coloco mis manos en su pecho, se separa lentamente pera besar mi nariz y recarga su frente en la mía y en un suave susurro me pregunta – ¿Y bien?

Sigo con los ojos cerrados en que momentos los cerré no se pero tengo miedo abrirlos y darme cuenta que solo es uno de mis sueños siento que su mano acaricia mi mejilla y sus labios rosan los míos – ¿Y bien? –vuelve a preguntar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Espero que les haya gustado

El próximo capitulo será el final Y-Y

Nos leemos

Bye besos

^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, hemos llegado al final, este es el ultimo capitulo Y-Y **

**Pero tiene un sorpresa que espero les agrade, Sayuri Hasekura quien me a ayudado con la corrección de la historia, me hizo el honor de escribir la noche de bodas, que para mi era súper difícil de escribir GRACIAS amiga.**

**(**Sayuri Hasekura**,** Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha**,** Sasamii**,** Amelia Badguy**,** Megumisakura** y** Mi Psque**) sin ustedes mi historia no abría llegado asta aquí.**

**Los que pusieron en alerta y favoritos mil GRACIAS, no saben la dicha que sentí pues eso significa que les gusto y por ultimo a todos los que leyeron y no dejaron comentarios, gracias por leer **

**Los quiero a todos.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Por voz de Hermione Granger**

Haciendo honor a la valentía Gryffindors digo –Aquí y ahora –Y es que, después de ver tanta muerte y sufrimiento en la guerra contra Voldemort, me di cuenta que la vida es ahora y si estoy segura que lo amo quiero envejecer junto a él.

Me suelta y saca los anillos, que eran para la boda con Harry y Draco sonríe y dice –Ese viejo loco. Todo fue una trampa, solo son dos anillos. – Se ríe vagamente. - Como no lo vi venir, y ese par de cenutrios… No me extrañaría que ahora les diera por dedicarse al cine muggle. – Comenta lleno de sarcasmo. – Menudo par. Lo mejor es que me deje engañar como un idiota. – Deja de reír y se queda serio de nuevo, con un gesto de gravedad en su rostro, me mira, con su voz profunda y suave dice mi nombre –Hermione Granger deseo estar junto a ti el resto de mis días, que lo primero que vea cada día al despertar sea tu hermoso rostro y lo ultimo que sienta antes de dormir sea el calor de tu cuerpo abrazado a mi.- Toma aire. - Para serte sincero, siento miedo. Como no había sentido antes, miedo de no ser lo que tú necesitas, que mi pasado se interponga entre nosotros. Pero mi mayor temor es perderte. Sé que no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos, que no soy el hombre mas tierno del mundo, que no se escribir poemas como Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, pero que cada beso, cada caricia, cada mirada será un te amo, nunca dudes que te amo. De ahora y para siempre todo lo mío te pertenece. Soy tu amigo, tu esposo, tu amante, tu esclavo. Mi pequeña. De hoy y para siempre te pertenezco.- Mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas contenidas, nunca, ni en el mas maravillosos de mis sueños, pude imaginar que él fuera capaz de decirme algo así, algo que me emocionara tanto.

-Yo Severus Snape te desposo a ti Hermione Granger, para amarte y cuidarte el resto de mi vida y más allá de los sueños. -Coloco el anillo y besó mi mano, todo me sigue pareciendo un sueño todo es tan perfecto

-Severus Snape, yo Hermione Granger te acepto a ti, como mi esposo, para amarte, cuidarte, por siempre y mas allá de los sueños. No podría tener dicha mayor que convertirme en tu esposa, eres el hombre perfecto, valiente, inteligente, fuerte. Eres capaz de dar todo por lo que tu quieres, amo la pasión que tienes por las pociones, al dar clases, amo la forma que levantas tu ceja, amo tu sarcasmo, pero más amo tu pasado. Porque es lo que te ha convertido en el hombre perfecto para mi, el hombre que necesito para que me guie, el hombre que guiare en mis días de luz, con el que envejeceré, al que nunca dejare sin importar que. Siempre te apoyare, porque tu eres el hombre que soñé.- Le coloco el anillo y nos tomamos de la mano y una luz que sale de los anillos como un listón nos enlaza las manos, sube hasta nuestros corazones y con un destello de colores se desvanece. Por primera vez me siento completa enlazo mis manos en su cuello le sonrió y digo. –Puede besar a la novia –Él niega y me toma de las caderas atrayéndome hacia él dice –A la señora Snape –y me besa.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Escrito por Sayuri Hasekura **

**Por voz de Hermione Granger**

No puedo pensar en dada, en nada que no sea el calor que crece dentro de mi cada instante, cada momento, siento como si me abrasase. Sus besos, apasionados, como solo creí que pudiera serlo con sus pociones. Su lengua, exigente, y feroz, que hace estragos en la mía. Rompe el beso… no deseo que se detenga, apenas puedo respirar pero, si es de esta forma deseo ahogarme. Pero no, no se separa de mi, reemplaza mis labios por mi cuello, cerca de ni oído, la suave presión de sus labios sobre mi piel, la forma en que lame, succiona… dioses… nunca creí que mi cuerpo pudiera reaccionar como lo hace. Ante la forma en que sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda, esos dedos que manejan ingredientes y reactivos con tal maestría, la misma maestría que muestra ahora sobre mi piel apenas cubierta por la fina seda del vestido.

Un chasquido, y como en una nube, abro los ojos. La sala ha vuelto a cambiar, el jardín se ha transformado en un dormitorio, amplio, las paredes revestidas de acogedora madera de roble, el suelo cubierto por mullidas alfombras, el fuego crepita en una magnifica chimenea de piedra, y la cama… ese lugar donde ansió que me lleve pronto o explotare, un enorme lecho de madera tallada, con suaves sabanas de seda verde jade, y un dosel verde oscuro. Sonrió para mí… tan Slytherin .

Nunca he estado con un hombre… tal vez para las demás eso sea objeto de burla, y no es que no me hayan faltado oportunidades. Pero sentía que este momento tenía que ser especial, con alguien que significara más que un simple revolcón en un lugar oscuro. Además siempre había sentido cierto miedo, pero ahora… cuando se que ha llegado el momento, no temo, al contrario, lo deseo… tanto que siento que voy a estallar. Mientras su boca se desliza por mi hombro, siento ese hormigueo en esa zona, y que mis ropas sobran más a cada momento.

Se separa de mí, y me mira, en sus oscuros ojos un destello de deseo que me hace temblar más aun que sus caricias. – Mi amor, mi esposa… - Susurra, mientras sus dedos siguen acariciando mi espalda. Esa voz… hace estragos en mí, sé que mi rostro arde con más fuerza que el fuego de la chimenea. –… dime lo que deseas… soy tu esclavo… siempre.

-Solo a ti. – Murmuro. – Hazme mujer… tu mujer, en cuerpo y alma.

Toma aire, y sin más me levanta en sus brazos, nos miramos en silencio, mientras lentamente avanza hacia el lecho y me deposita cuidadosamente sobre él. Me contempla un instante antes de sacarse los zapatos y comenzar a desabrocharse los interminables botones de la levita. Yo me incorporo. – Permíteme. – Pido con una sonrisa, al poner mis manos sobre las de él, el suspira mientras yo misma continuo con la engorrosa tarea. El no se queda ocioso, sus manos vagan hacia mi espalda, buscando la cremallera del vestido. Pronto ambas piezas están en el suelo, su levita y mi vestido blanco.

Mis dedos prosiguen con la camisa blanca, voy despasando los botones, mientras deposito pequeños besos en la piel del pecho que va quedando expuesta, una piel pálida, cruzada por cicatrices, las marcas del héroe, el gran hombre que amo. Mientras sus manos luchan nerviosas con el cierre de mi sujetador. Al final riendo me aparto de él, y mirándole con picardía soy yo misma la que suelta el cierre, sujetando la prenda un momento en su sitio mientras me mira, de pie, fascinado, con la camisa abierta. Dejo caer la penda y veo como traga saliva.

**Por voz de Severus Snape**

Es una visión, una ninfa, una diosa que se me ofrece en todo su esplendor. La forma en que sus pequeños y delicados dedos han ido soltando mis botones, el suave contacto de sus labios con mi piel, mi cuerpo reacciona ante ella como nunca lo ha hecho con otra mujer, es como ser joven de nuevo. Y me siento tan torpe, tratando de abrir esa estúpida prenda de encaje que me priva de tener acceso a sus pechos. Sonríe, creo que en cierto modo se ríe de mi torpeza, pero no me importa. La amo. Se aparta de mí y mirándome fijamente, con ese exquisito rubor en sus mejillas lleva lentamente la mano a su espalda, oigo el clic. Y siento como mi miembro palpita en respuesta. Dioses… si esto sigue no voy a durar… y no deseo eso… deseo cumplir con todas sus expectativas, y más allá. Sin dejar de mirarme, mantiene sensualmente las copas en su sitio con las manos, hasta que con un destello de picardía en la mirada simplemente lo deja caer.

La respiración me falta, si antes he dicho que era una diosa, lo mantengo y lo reafirmo. Su piel blanca suave y sedosa resplandece a la luz del fuego, sus pechos llenos y firmes son un recordatorio de que hace tiempo dejo de ser una niña para convertirse en mujer… mi mujer.

Sin más me inclino sobre ella, tomando esos labios con los míos, su sabor similar a frutas frescas, es lo único que deseo probar en la vida. Mis manos vagan por los costados, haciéndola estremecerse, acariciando su cuerpo con parsimonia. Gime cuando mis manos abarcan sus senos, masajeándolos, mis pulgares trazan círculos sobre sus rosados pezones, que se inflaman y endurecen con su toque. Siento el deseo crecer en ella, en so olor femenino, en cómo se ondula bajo mi cuerpo mendigando por mi tacto.

Pero deseo darle más, prolongar la agonía del placer, hacer que solloce mi nombre una y otra vez. Dejo sus labios hinchados, y comienzo a bajar por su esbelto cuello, su clavícula, el valle entre sus pechos, hasta llegar a uno de ellos, mi lengua traza círculos sobre el divino montículo, mi boca se aferra a su pezón, haciéndola sacudirse, y jadear, mientras mi mano se ocupa de su gemelo, y mi otra mano comienza a jugar con el elástico de las bragas de encaje blanco, acaricio con un dedo su sexo sintiendo la humedad a través de la tela, el olor… ese aroma a excitación es para mí como la más fuerte amortentia. Deseo probarla, deleitarme en su sabor, hacerla estallar de pasión. Sonrió con malicia ante la idea, y levanto la cabeza de su pecho para mirarla, el rostro ardiendo, los ojos llorosos de excitación, y eso que solo es el principio… tantas cosas quedan por enseñarle.

**Por voz de Hermione Granger**

Ohh dioses. Me vuelve a mirar, sus oscuros ojos fijos en los míos, con esa cortina de pelo negro que enmarca su rostro, mis manos se aferran a su nuca, enterrando mis dedos en su pelo, ese pelo que no es para nada grasiento, sino del tacto de la seda más suave. Mientras noto como su dedo se desliza sobre esa parte tan intima, arriba y abajo, con una lenta cadencia que me inflama, me vuelve loca. No puedo esperar, lo necesito ya, o moriré de ansiedad.

Su mirada intensa con esa mueca sarcástica y esa ceja alzada, en ese gesto que me vuelve loca, estudia todas mis reacciones, como estudiaría un complejo problema de aritmancia. Baja de nuevo la cabeza hacia mi cuerpo, siento como su lengua comienza a rodar suavemente sobre mi pecho, deleitándose con el pezón, su toque manda impulsos directamente a mi centro, unido al toque de su dedo, siento que me va a hacer estallar.

Siento como va bajando, deslizando su lengua por mi estomago, mi vientre, rodeando mi ombligo, mientras su mano estira suavemente de mi ropa interior, y comienza a deslizarla fuera de mi. Alzó inconsciente mente las caderas para facilitarle la labor, que él se toma con deliberada parsimonia. Decididamente se ha propuesto enloquecerme. – Por favor. – Suplico, ardiendo. Mientras él me contempla arrodillado entre mis piernas, su mirada febril, la camisa abierta mostrando su pecho, fuerte y marcado, un rastro de pelo negro salpica su torso, convirtiéndose en una línea más definida en su vientre, se pierde en su pantalón, ese pantalón que deseo arrancar, podre contemplar toda la masculinidad que abulta amenazante bajo la tensa tela negra.

-Por favor ¿Qué? – Pregunta con una media sonrisa. - ¿Esto? – Comenta mientras sus dedos de una mano se deslizan por la parte interna de mis muslos, y la otra mano comienza a soltar el pantalón.

-Te deseo… ya. – Jamás me hubiera imaginado a mi misma diciendo algo así, pero, me siento tan excitada, tan ansiosa, siento palpitar mis entrañas, y sé que este ardor solo lo puede calmar él.

Deja caer el pantalón por sus piernas, y se libra de él de una patada, puedo ver el bulto bajo el bóxer oscuro, es mucho más grande de lo que me imagine, podía ser un hombre, por un momento vuelvo a sentir miedo, pero sé que él nunca me dañaría, y yo lo amo tanto.

Se inclina de nuevo sobre mí, y me besa con pasión, siento su peso sobre mí, el contacto de su piel sobre la mía, y el palpitar de su miembro contra mi muslo, reclamando la entrada a mi santuario.

Vuelve a bajar, repartiendo suaves besos sobre mi piel, y casi deseo morir de vergüenza cuando por ultimo entierra su cara entre mis muslos. Ooohh, Merlin bendito. Ahora quiero morir de placer, siento su lengua deslizarse en mi humedad, como succiona y aletea entre mis pliegues, deteniéndose en el clítoris con precisos toques, es una sensación avasalladora, los espasmos y escalofríos de placer que me recorren de arriba abajo me hacen temblar, retorcerme como una anguila, pero sus fuertes brazos me sujetan por los muslos, impidiéndome saltar de la cama, porque eso es lo que está consiguiendo hacerme saltar, y derretirme del todo cuando siento su fino y largo dedo entrar en mi, palpando mis paredes, retorciéndose… creo que estoy gritando su nombre, mi espalda se arquea, mientras mi cabeza se sacude contra la almohada, casi no puedo ni respirar ni hilvanar dos sonidos seguidos, cuando siento las olas crecer dentro de mí y estallar en un fogonazo de luz blanca, que me hace desmoronarme exhausta.

**Por voz de Severus Snape**

Su primer orgasmo es como música celestial para mis oídos, el primero de la noche, el primero de tantas noches. Porque eso es lo que deseo, su placer, otros hombres se ocupan solo del suyo propio, pero yo disfruto del placer de la mujer, es para mí el mejor afrodisiaco, sentir que toda su voluntad se pierde bajo mis manos. Siento algo de miedo, mis dedos han palpado la fina barrera en su interior, siempre supuse que era virgen, pura y perfecto, el mejor regalo que podía darme la vida, y ahora es solo mía. Temo dañarla, pero ya no puedo esperar más, y ella esta tan excitada, saboreo el sabor almizclado de ella en mis labios, aun esta respirando agitadamente con las replicas del orgasmo, sus ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, en un jadeo. Comienzo a quitarme el calzoncillo que aprisiona mi dolorosa erección, la camisa me da igual. Ella abre los ojos almendrados que me vuelven loco, me mira dulcemente, su mirada vaga hacia mi miembro, y por un momento hay duda en ellos. Sé que soy más grande que la mayoría, y ella esta aun intacta. – ¿Estás segura? – Pregunto casi sin aliento.

Ella asiente, y me tiende la mano. – Como nunca amor.

Si casi ser capaz de pensar me acomodo sobre ella, que extiende sus muslos para mi, mi miembro pulsa contra su entrada rozándola suavemente, siento como ella se estremece y gime con cada toque. Me mira suplicante. – Por favor … ya..

La beso, salvajemente, apasionadamente, al tiempo que comienzo a deslizarme en su interior, suave, lentamente, tratando de que se acomode a mí. Pero Merlín, es tan estrecha, tan cálida… no voy a poder durar. Siento la barrera, por un momento dudo, pero, osadía Gryffindor, alza las piernas y me rodea mis caderas, casi haciéndome caer sobre ella, obligándome a entrar de un tirón, ella da un grito ahogado y se arquea, siento las contracciones de sus paredes sobre mi miembro, envolviéndolo, pulsándolo… Dioses se que le ha dolido pero se siente tan bien, y no puedo parar, alzo mi rostro y la miró con esa mezcla de emociones en su rostro, una lagrima solitaria rodando por su mejilla, pero no hay solo dolor, excitación, sorpresa, placer.

No me atrevo a moverme, pero es ella la que comienza a ondularse bajo mi cuerpo, aferrando con más fuerza sus piernas enlazadas sobre mis nalgas, invitándome a seguir. No lo dudo, comienzo a entrar y salir, primero suave, lentamente, sus gemidos de placer, llenan mis oídos, pronto comienza a pedirme más, más fuerte. Yo solo me dejo llevar, a punto de llegar al límite, siento las contracciones de un nuevo orgasmo, como me arrastra con ella, clava las uñas en mi espalda, y la siento tensarse al gritar mi nombre, todo estalla para mí también, grito su nombre al llegar a mi cima, siento como sus espasmos me vacían completamente en su interior, me desmorono sobre ella enterrando mi cara en la maraña de rizos castaños, quedando sin aliento.

**Por voz de Hermione Granger**

Su peso sobre mi cuerpo, una sensación maravillosa, aun estoy temblando, por todo lo que me ha hecho, de hecho aun estamos unidos. Y no deseo que salga de mí, me siento completa, viva, con toda la plenitud de ser mujer, de pertenecerle, ahora soy realmente suya, para siempre.

Alza la cabeza y me mira, con gesto casi somnoliento, yo también estoy en la bruma post coital, había oído hablar de ello, pero es infinitamente más placentero que cualquier cosa que te puedan decir, siento algo de dolor en mi interior, y ese primer desgarro… pero el placer es mucho mayor, y lo compensa. Me besa la frente y se deja caer a mi lado, cubierto en sudor, sale de mí y me siento tan… vacía. Le miro y sonrió, aun lleva la camisa. Parece darse cuenta de mi mirada, se incorpora y cansadamente se la saca y la lanza lejos al piso. Se deja caer de nuevo. - ¿Y? – Pregunta con la voz un poco ronca.

Yo sonrió y lo miro alzando la ceja, en ese gesto tan suyo. – Bueno… podría darle diez puntos a Slytherin. – Comento con el tono de voz que suele poner en clase.

El me mira con cara de sarcasmo. – ¿Solo diez?

-Bueno… - Susurro mientras mi dedo acaricia juguetonamente su pecho. – Podría ganarse algunos más…tal vez optar a la copa de la casas.

-Ya sabes que me gusta ganar. –Ronronea con tono seductor. – Y tengo toda la noche para mejorar el ranking.

-Tenemos toda la vida. – Susurro besándolo

FINNNNN

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla

**GRACIAS **por verme acompañado en esta aventura

Hermanita gracias, pues sin ti este sueño no se abría realizado, cuídate nena ^.^

BYE BESOS


	7. Chapter 7

Hola este epilogo, lo pensé hacer cuando **Daniie Snape Malfoy** me pidió que lo hiciera, así que este capitulo te lo dedico a ti, pero también a todos los que la pusieron en alerta, la incluyeron en sus favoritas y a los que dejaron reviews mil gracias, la alegría que me dio leer sus comentarios, no tiene precio (**Amelia Badguy, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Yasna, Iss-Bel, Sasamii, Daniie Snape Malfoy, megumisakura, June Magic, Lyla Snape, Wirnya**)

**Sayuri Hasekura, **hermanita como siempre me sorprende lo bien que me conoces y la forma que transformas lo que te digo o describo, me encanta la escena hot que escribiste, es como la quería y mas, eres increíble **"TE QUIERO"** gracias por todo, pero en especial por ser mi beta

* * *

-Son unos inmaduros se comportan igual que un niño de cinco años, no se como mi hermana mayor Yasna que pertenece a Slytherin, los aguanta.

-Ha claro, debe ser por su novio. - Me contesto, como podría olvidar que mi querida hermana anda con Sam, mi guarda espaldas personal hijo de mis tíos Sasamii y Harry Potter. No los soporto no me dejan tener amigos. Pero mi papa los adora por no dejar que nadie se acerque a mi bueno con excepción de Sam. Cuando este le dijo que le diera permiso de ser novio de Yasna le bajo cincuenta puntos a su casa y estuvo limpiando calderos por una semana, hasta que mama lo reto y le convenció diciendo "O prefieres que se quede con Hugo el hijo de Ron." Papa solo gruño y no comento nada pero desde entonces acepta esa relación

Escucho como me llaman pidiendo que los espere, pero no lo hare por su culpa llegaremos tarde y nos regañaran si llegamos después de nuestros abuelos. Minerva y Albus tienen un año que no los vemos después de retirarse y dejar Hogwarts a cargo de mis padres ahora mi papa es director y mama es subdirectora y jefa de Gryffindor cosa que ocasiona problemas cundo hay partido de quidditch. Mama siempre gana, pues cuando pierde en contra de Slytherin papá termina durmiendo en el sillón de la sala, pero como buena serpiente a media noche termina otra ves en su recamara. No sé cómo puede derribar todos los hechizos que mamá le pone para que el no entre

Acelero el paso pero sin correr y escucho como alguien corre para alcanzarme y se coloca a mi lado caminando a mi ritmo sin pronunciar palabra yo bufo y continuo caminando sin voltear a verlo, de sobra se que es Jareth el hijo de mis tíos Draco y Pao Malfoy. Ella es mi tía preferida pero su hijo me desespera, mamá dice que es igual a mi tío tanto físicamente como de carácter

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás enojada esta vez? -Me pregunta como si fuera algo normal, es un cabezota.

-Hasta que comprendas que puedo cuidarme sola. –Le contesto molesta. –No tienes derecho de decirme con quien puedo o no hablar, a parte Leo es un buen amigo y… -No pude terminar porque se detiene tomándome del brazo, me giro para enfrentarlo no por nada soy una leona como mamá.

–Ese Weasley no quiere ser solo tu amigo, no me gusta verlo cerca de ti. –Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando nos alcanzaron los demás, Yasna y Sam venían abrazados, Iss Bell, la hermana menor de Sam que pertenece a Slytherin cosa que enorgullece a mi tía Sasamii pues ella pertenece a esa casa, venia tomada de la mano de mi hermano gemelo Eragon, su novio, que pertenece a la misma casa. Papá estaba feliz cuando el sombrero seleccionador dijo que él pertenecía a Slytherin, pero su rostro se lleno de orgullo cuando el sombrero me selecciono para Gryffindor

-¿Que esperan tortolitos? Nos retaran si no llegamos a tiempo. Después se confesaran su amor. –Tenía que ser mi hermanito.

–Cállate Eragon o le diré a papá quien tomo las branquialgas para llevar a Iss a dar un paseo en el lago. -Su sonrisa se borro, sabía bien que papá por mucho que nos quisiera lo castigaría por meterse a su laboratorio y tomar algo sin permiso

Por fin llegamos al gran comedor todos estaban reunidos la familia Longbottom lovegood, Zabini Parkinson, todos los maestros y los amigos más cercanos. El gran comedor lucia mejor que en los bailes de navidad, y en la mesa principal estaban nuestros tíos y papá esperando por nosotros pues éramos los únicos que faltábamos, claro todavía no llegaban nuestros abuelos por suerte. Escucho como mi mama me habla

**Por voz de Hermione Snape**

Veo que los chicos entran al gran comedor, suspiro aliviada no quiero que algo salga mal pero veo que Amelia esta enojada, así que le hablo cuando se acerca, le pregunto -¿Qué pasa peque?

Suspira cansada. – ¿Como soportabas a mis tíos Draco y Harry mamá? Yo ya no los soporto, Yasna no me apoya y ningún chico se atreve a hablarme por miedo a ellos, y a papá a Yasna no le importa pues tiene a Sam… pero yo.

Le sonrió con ternura se perfectamente por lo que esta pasando –Tu tienes a Jareth o crees que no me he dado cuenta como lo miras cuando crees que nadie te ve, y él siente lo mismo por ti, solo que los dos son unos tercos orgullosos que no quieren aceptar sus sentimientos. Eso lo heredaste de tu padre. –Siento como unos brazos me abrazan por detrás y me recargo en ese pecho fuerte que me da tanta tranquilidad y seguridad. Me susurra en el oído con esa voz que me ha hecho derretirme desde que entré en Hogwarts por primera vez. – ¿Te he dicho hoy cuanto te amo mi Sayuri? - Y me suelta despacio, no me molesta, pues se que él no es afecto a demostraciones de amor en publico pero en ocasiones se permite ese fallo, lo amo tanto igual o mas que cuando nos casamos hace 19 años

Las puertas del comedor se abren y por ellas entran Albus y Minerva, todos se levantan y van a abrazarlos. Severus y yo esperamos pacientes, junto a nosotros están Draco y Pao con su bebe Daniie en brazos, Sasamii y Harry esperando para saludarlos sin prisas, nuestros hijos están frente a nosotros esperando para saludar a sus abuelos y así lo hacen ahora es el turno de nosotros pero Albus se detiene y nos contempla. –Severus, Hermione, Harry, Draco mis hijos y mis nueras Pao y Sasamii no saben cuánto los extrañe. –No espero más y me acerco para abrasarlo.

Después de cenar, empieza el baile, Severus me toma de la mano y me guía hasta la pista de baile, donde me demuestra una vez más el gran bailarín que es. Veo que sonríe satisfecho y no puedo evitar preguntar que lo hace tan feliz. Me mira y con un movimiento de cabeza me indica una pareja de enamorados que baila besándose, para mi sorpresa son Amelia y Jareth y a los lados Yasna y Sam y Eragon e Iss. –Nuestros hijos no pudieron encontrar mejores parejas que ellos, se que serán tan felices como yo lo soy contigo mi amada Sayuri. –Dijo al tiempo que me besaba.

Unos de los privilegios de ser la subdirectora era que podía aparecer en nuestra recamara si importar en donde estuviéramos gracias a un hechizo que creamos Severus y yo, cosa que él aprovechaba cuando lo mando a dormir al sillón y que en ocasiones solo hago por la forma en que se aparece y empieza a amarme diciéndome que no podría pasar una noche sin el calor de mi cuerpo que necesitaba amarme en ese momento.

_Siempre es lo mismo, y aunque me obstine en seguir haciéndome la dormida cuando él se aparece con un "Plop" en nuestra habitación, no puedo engañarle. Trato de hacérmela dura y protestar cuando sus manos me rodean desde atrás, pero no puedo evitar que una sonrisa picara se dibuje en mis labios ante la idea de lo que me espera. Diecinueve años juntos no han bastado para aplacar un ápice el fuego que logra encender en mí. _

_ Suspiró al sentir su peso sobre la cama, como se acerca lentamente a mi espalda hasta apretar su cuerpo contra el mío. Me sonrojo, al sentirlo. En eso jamás cambiara, Severus es un hombre que nunca se anda con rodeos, y menos para estos temas… no se ha molestado en ponerse ni el pijama, puedo sentir su piel desnuda, y su erección ya presionando contra mis nalgas, cuando su nariz comienza a acariciar mi cuello._

_ -"¿Como podría convencerte de dejar tu enojo?" - Ronronea en mi oído, mientras sus finas manos comienzan a deslizarse por mis muslos bajo el camisón. - "Huuuummmm…. Poniendo… obstáculos innecesarios." - Sus manos se aferran al elástico de mis bragas, mientras trato de contener la risa ahogándola contra la almohada._

_ Me vuelvo y le miro con el ceño fruncido. -"Que inapropiado director." - Comento con fingida dignidad.- "¿Qué hay de los 60 puntos de Gryffindor?" - Pregunto inquisitiva, aun no he olvidado los últimos puntos perdidos por mi casa._

_ Él gruñe y alza una ceja mientras su mano continua con su tarea bajo las sabanas. - "Ese descerebrado de Weasley ha heredado todas las "cualidades" de su padre"- Murmura refiriéndose al desastroso hijo de Ron y Lavender. - Casi vuela el aula de pociones._

_ -"No es excusa director." - Vuelvo a protestar, me encanta hacerme de rogar, y sé que en el fondo el disfruta igual del juego. _

_ Esboza una maligna sonrisa. - "Tendré que usar métodos… persuasivos." - Se zambulle bajo las sabanas, deslizándose bajo ellas, separando mis muslos para posicionarse entre ellos, no puedo evitar lanzar un gritito al sentir como arranca mi ropa interior con un tirón seco._

_ -"Señor director…" - Siento su aliento sobre mi vientre, bajando hasta mi intimidad.- "Esto es… totalmente…" - Siento sus labios acariciar mis pliegues arrancándome un estremecimiento. -"…. hummmm inadecuadoooooo." - Gimoteo, su lengua comienza a saborearme como solo él sabe, todo mi ser tiembla, me derrite. Merlín, soy afortunada, cuantas mujeres pueden decir lo mismo después de casi 20 años juntos._

_ -"¿Cómo… de inadecuado, subdirectora?" - Ronronea apartándose momentáneamente de "su labor"._

_ Suspiró frustrada, cuando empieza odio que pare, pero le encanta torturarme. - "Extermada…" - No me deja terminar la palabra, tira de mi de nuevo y vuelve a hundirse en mi feminidad. -"… men…te…" – Ya no soy capaz más que de gimotear incoherencias._

_ Por un momento soy capaz de recuperar la lucidez, y en un momento en que disminuye la presión sobre mis caderas, me revuelvo haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. _

_ -"¿Que pretende Subdirectora? " – Ronronea observándome fijamente con esos ojos negros que me traspasan, lo observo un momento, los años apenas han pasado por él, por su cuidado físico, la tranquilidad de la vida juntos ha hecho que no aparezcan más arrugas en su cincelado rostro, solo unas hebras plateadas en las sienes denotan su edad, y ese detalle aun le hace más irresistible. _

_ Yo gateo a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, con una mueca maliciosa en los labios. – "Yo también quiero jugar, Director."_

_ Mis manos acarician su fuerte tórax, delineando las cicatrices que ya conozco al milímetro, el varonil vello que salpica su pecho, y con el que me gusta juguetear para mortificarle. Siento como se tensa al sentirme posicionándome sobre su miembro erecto. - ¿Quién tiene …__ - Contiene la respiración cuando empiezo a empalarme, lentamente.- ahora… La actitud…aaaahhh…- Me lleno del todo. -… Inadecuada?- Me detengo un instante, mirándolo con actitud retadora, sin moverme de mi posición. Durante estos años de matrimonio he aprendido que de ves en cuando es excitante tener el control, pese a que Severus sea un hombre tremendamente dominante. Y sé que a él mis juegos también le gustan._

_ Se que esa espera lo vuelve loco, sus manos tratan de llegar a mis caderas para marcar el ritmo. Pero yo soy más rápida, un con un sencillo hechizo no verbal sus manos quedan sujetas al cabezal, arrancándole un bufido de frustración. – "¿Tal vez… - Sus ojos negros me miran suplicantes mientras continuo sin moverme, empalada completamente en su miembro. - …Pueda encontrar formas… - Apenas me balanceo suavemente arrancándole un gemido. - …Recuperar esos puntos?_

_ Él resopla nuevamente, la musculatura de sus brazos se tensa, tratando de soltarse de las ligaduras invisibles. – "¿Chantajeando… - Me muevo de nuevo en un lento movimiento circular.-… A un superi… or? Siento como sus ojos están fijos en las formas que se adivinan bajo la fina seda de mi camisón blanco._

_ Mis manos apoyan mi peso sobre su pecho para mantener el equilibrio, me mezo en un lento balanceo, mientras él se muerde el labio y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, se que el ritmo lento lo está matando, pero después de tanto tiempo se que teclas tocar para conseguir lo que me propongo.- "¿Solo… "– Me detengo y lo miro alzando una ceja esos gestos de él que se me han terminado pegando, él solo resopla como un toro. - … unos… puntos?" – Me alzó y me hundo de nuevo, una y otra vez, despacio, sintiendo cada pulgada de su ser. _

_ Gime y sacude la cabeza. –Siiii…. Por Merlin… - Jadea suplicante. – Mi Sayuri, acaba… yaaa. – Sonrió con suficiencia… una vez más me he salido con la mía. ¡Hombres! Son todos tan previsibles. Murmurando el contra hechizo, sus muñecas se sueltan de golpe. _

_ Con un rugido de triunfo sus manos se aferran a mi cintura, siguen hasta mi escote y de un tirón rasga el camisón de arriba abajo, mostrando enteramente mi busto ante él. En eso también sigo siendo afortunada, la maternidad no a afeado mi cuerpo, solo ha hecho que mis curvas se vuelvan, como dice mi esposo, más apetecibles. –"Me gustaba… mmmm… ese camisón."_

_ -Y a mí me apetece… más esta vista. –Gruñe, aferrándose a mis caderas. Me lanza sobre él con varios movimientos enérgicos, Ya apenas soy capaz de pensar. Ruge de nuevo cuando sin salir de mí, gira dejando mi espalda sobre el colchón, se hunde en mi interior con furia, las ondas del orgasmo comienzan a crecer en mí haciéndome gritar. Él tampoco aguanta mucho más, con unos cuantos movimientos erráticos se vacía en mi interior. Menos mal que existen los hechizos contraceptivos, si no, ya me parecería a Molly Weasley. Aunque no pudo negar que los primeros años de casados fuimos camino de ello._

_ -Sesenta puntos para Gryffindor. – Suspira dejándose caer a mi lado._

_ Yo me incorporo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Solo sesenta? _

_ Snape sopla apartando sus cabellos de su cara y me mira con gesto socarrón. – Y un camisón nuevo para la subdirectora. _

Eso fue la última vez, y mientras nos aparecemos en la recamara, observo su maliciosa mirada. Sin duda esta noche se cobrará esa última tortura…

_

* * *

_

_**Aclaración **_

_**Sayuri tiene varios significados son de origen Japonés y los que más me gustaron son**_

_Dulce amanecer_

_Linda estrella_

_Bella flor_

_**Y es por eso que Severus le dice así a Hermione mi Sayuri**_

Espero que lo disfrutaran como yo lo disfrute escribirlo

Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, que todos sus deseos se cumplan y que todo lo que pidieron de regalo a santa, se lo traiga, solo recuerden que MI SEVERUS es mío jajaja

BYE BESOOOOS ^.^


End file.
